Guided Through the Gate
by Relina-Chan
Summary: Essentially a retelling of undertale. You wake in the world of undertale. You don't seem to remember anything. Or do you? As you walk through the world and meet the monsters inhabiting it, you seem to remember something. Is it something good? Something bad? Only time will tell. Story primarily posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody. This story is not complete. I'll endeavor to at least go through the entire undertale storyline, but the plan is to make this pretty long.  
Some parts of the story might seem as if taken directly from the game, especially some the dialog. Some things might seem not exactly right, that might be on purpose, or perhaps it's just my memory failing me... I'm going to try and put my own spin on things, but obviously I'm drawing from the canon storyline.  
We shall see where it goes.

I primarily post this story on AO3. Four chapters are already posted there. Most of a fifth is done.

Edit 23/9/19: Added arrows that the formatting will accept.

* * *

It's dark. You don't know where you are. Someone is calling your name.

You wake up.

You're lying in a bed of yellow flowers. High above you light is streaming in from a hole in the ceiling. You feel sore, but not near enough to have fallen from such a height.

What do you do?

⇒ Sit up

You sit up. You're wearing a blue sweater with two purple stripes. You think you've seen it somewhere before. You're in a cave. Except for the light coming in above, darkness reigns.

What do you do?

⇒ Stand up

You get to your feet. You're wearing boots and your hairs sways in your field of vision. It's brown. You don't remember whether that's normal or not.

You look around. The cave part you're in is not very big. It gives way to a path leading into the darkness.

What do you do?

⇒ Follow the path

You hesitate a moment, peering into the darkness cautiously. Then you walk into it and follow the path. The cave walls don't look like cave walls anymore. They become more like normal walls. You stop a moment to touch one. It feels smooth.

At the end of the path is a doorway.

What do you do?

⇒ Enter the doorway

You approach the doorway. It is several heads taller than you are. You don't remember if you're tall or if you're small, but you do know that no human is that tall. You tell yourself the doorway was made that way for effect. You have the weird feeling that that's wrong. You enter the doorway.

It is a room. In the middle of the room sits some grass and a single yellow flower.

The flower turns to you and somehow you're not that surprised that it has a face. The face is smiling at you.

"Howdy!" it says. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Its smile somehow grows bigger when it sees you hesitating.

⇒ Greet him

You frown. Somehow you've got a nagging suspicion about the flower, but you can't say what. You greet the flower. The flower seems delighted.

"You must be new here!" it exclaims cheerfully. "I can help you out!" You want to say no, but accept the help.

"This is the Underground!" the flower says, and somehow you already knew that. It does… something, and suddenly you feel warmth in your chest. It grows until something pops out. A bright red cartoon heart is floating in front of you.

"That's your soul, the culmination of your being!" the flower explains and you continue to ignore that once again you somehow already knew that. "It's weak right now, but it can grow stronger!" The flower gives a sly smile that you don't trust. "Getting stronger is easy" the flower says as small white… things start appearing next to it, floating. "You just need to gain LOVE" the flower tilts its head, "You can share LOVE through small white "friendliness pellets"". The white objects start spinning a little bit.

"Just let the friendliness pellets hit your soul" the flower says as the objects start moving towards you.

What do you do?

⇒ Dodge

As the pellets approach your soul you move out of the way. The flower looks disgruntled.

"I don't think you quite understand." The flower says with a strained smile. "If you don't let the pellet hit your soul, you won't gain any LOVE." More objects appear. "SO just stand still this time, okay?"

The pellets move towards you faster than last time.

What do you do?

⇒ Dodge

You dodge the pellets again. The flower is sneering. Then it appears to make an effort to smile cheerily at you. "Let's try this again!" it said, voice an approximation of cheerful. "You should try harder this time! Get as many as you can!"

The pellets shoot towards you.

What do you do?

⇒ Dodge!

You dodge another time. The flower looks ticked off and its face suddenly isn't so cheerful anymore. It actually looks demonic for a second as it screeches at you. "RUN INTO THE DAMN BULLETS YOU USELESS-", it stops itself as if realizing what it just said.

It stares balefully at you. "Oh I see how it is" it says fuming, "you know what this is about, don't you?" You feel confused.

"Tch," it grits. You're suddenly sort of worried. "FINE." The flower says smiling demonically. "Then let's not play pretend!" Tons of tiny white bullets start appearing. "Then you can just hand over your soul right now!"

The flower starts laughing as the bullets surround you with no way out. "You're so stupid!" it says between laughs, "in this world it's KILL OR BE KILLED!" The bullets get closer and closer.

What do you do?

⇒ Call for help

You can't muster a strong voice, but you call for help anyway. The flower stops laughing at you to sneer patronizingly in your direction. "Can you get any stupider?" it says rolling its eyes. "No one is coming to he-"; a fireball comes out of nowhere and punts the flower in its face. It goes flying.

You stare.

"What a miserable creature. Tormenting such a poor, innocent youth." a feminine voice comments out of the darkness. Someone steps out of the darkness. They're very tall. They're wearing a purple dress.

What do you do?

⇒ Greet Toriel

You don't know their name yet, but you greet them anyway, thanking them for helping you. They smile a very motherly smile. "It was no trouble. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come here periodically to check if someone has fallen." Toriel steps closer. "Are you quite alright? You are not hurt, I hope?" You nod and tell Toriel that you're unhurt. Toriel smiles happily. Then their face clouds a little. "The Ruins are a little dangerous for a child. I will lead you to safety." Toriel offers you their hand.

What do you do?

⇒ Take her hand

You take her hand. Toriel seems pleased. She leads you into the next room. It is much bigger than the one before. She lets go of your hand and steps forward, seemingly waiting for you to follow.

Ahead of you are two stairs leading up and combining.

What do you do?

⇒ SAVE

You suddenly notice a slightly pulsing yellow star. You know it has something to do with SAVING. It floats between the two stairs. You follow Toriel a little, but instead of going up the stairs with her, you step over to the star. You touch it. It feels warm and pulses a little in your hand. It fills you with DETERMINATION.

"Child?" Toriel's voice startles you a little. You look up to see her waiting for you on top of the stairs. You hurry up after her.

Together you enter the next room. It is smaller and more compact.

The room is not much bigger than the one with the flower. There's a door on the other side. On the wall the left of it is a plaque of some sort. On the ground to the right of the door are six buttons in a pattern. There's a path worn down in the middle of the pattern.

"In the Ruins there are many puzzles and traps meant to slow down an intruder." Toriel explains. Then she walks over to the buttons and presses the ones outside of the path. The door opens. Toriel walks into the next room.

What do you do?

⇒ Follow Toriel

You go to follow Toriel, but notice the plaque on the way. Making sure Toriel is near; you go and read the sign.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road." You surmise that it's the solution to the puzzle. Then you go after Toriel, feeling as if you should feel like you shouldn't waste your time reading things you already know. You just end up feeling confused.

You step into a long room. Toriel smiles kindly at you. "You can solve this one, child." She starts walking. Then she pauses and glances back at you. You give her your best puppy eyes. She seems to soften. "If you need assistance I will be right over there." She says and points to the end of the room, where the exit seems to be barred by spikes. You nod. She walks to where she pointed.

What do you do?

⇒ Solve puzzle

You examine the room. There's a sign in the floor in front of you. Behind the sign, over on the wall, hangs another plaque. Trisecting the room on your right are two rivers with bridges over them. On the wall between and beyond the rivers are three levers. Obviously the levers are the puzzle. Instead of heading over there immediately, you take a step forward to read the sign.

"Reading signs are a good way to gain information." You tilt your head in confusion. The confusion is almost double. You somehow know the sign was supposed to say something else. Next you walk over to the plaque.

"Stay on the path." From what you've learned of plaques, this is the solution to the puzzle. You walk back to the path. You follow the path over the bridge. The path splits there and leads to a lever. You walk to the lever. It's a simple lever. You feel like somethings missing. You look over at Toriel. She sees you looking and gives you a thumb up. You pull the lever. Nothing happens. You don't feel surprised.

You walk back to the main path and follow it to the other side of bridge number two. The path splits again. You follow it to another lever. It's still a simple lever. You frown. Then you look at Toriel, who is looking at you. She smiles. You see there's another lever on the wall. This one doesn't have a path leading to it. You move you hand towards it, watching Toriel. She frowns. You move your hand back to the first lever. She smiles. You don't want to push it, so you pull it instead. A noise sounds as the spikes disappear.

You walk over to Toriel who congratulates you on solving the puzzle. She then goes into the next room.

What do you do?

⇒ Follow Toriel

You follow Toriel into the next room. It is quite small. A path leads to a door, but before it is cleared area. There stands a dummy. Toriel is standing next to the dummy. She smiles in greeting.

"I will now teach you how to react if someone attacks you." She says and nods to the dummy. You go stand in front of it.

"The process is simple." She explains, "When you encounter a monster, a fight may be initiated. All you must do is strike up a friendly conversation. You must stall. I will come to resolve the conflict."

She then gestures to the dummy. "You can practice by talking to the dummy."

What do you do?

⇒ Enter fight

You concentrate on the dummy. A sudden blackness envelopes you. Only you and the dummy remain. Four large glowing buttons are in front of you.

The left most has a knife and the word FIGTH inscribed. The one next to it has a few lines and the word ACT. Then one with a bag and the word ITEM. The last button has an X in front of the word MERCY.

What do you do?

⇒ ACT

You press the button with the word ACT. A new menu appears. You have the choice between CHECK and TALK. You press CHECK.

The dummy's STATS appear.

DUMMY – ATK 0 DEF 0

A cotton heart and a button eye.

You are the apple of my eye.

You feel as if a turn was used.

The dummy doesn't say or do anything.

What do you do?

⇒ ACT

You press ACT again, this time choosing the option of TALK. You talk to the dummy. It doesn't say or do anything, but you get the feeling it's not much for conversation.

The FIGHT ends. You are told you receive 0 EXP and 0 gold. The darkness disappears as if it were never there. You feel as if something is weird. Why did this not happen with the flower?

Toriel seems pleased with you. "You are a good child." She tells you. You feel flattered. She goes into the next room.

What do you do?

⇒ Follow Toriel

You follow Toriel into the next room. There's a very clear path winding its way through it, leading to a hallway. You follow Toriel over to the hallway. You glance back feeling as if something is going to happen.

When you turn back, Toriel is further along than you thought and a frog looking creature jumps at you. You dodge. A sudden darkness envelopes you and the frog.

Froggit attacks you!

The menu appears with its four buttons.

What do you do?

⇒ ACT

You press ACT. You can choose between CHECK, COMPLIMENT and THREAT. You choose CHECK.

Froggit's STATS appear.

FROGGIT – ATK 4 DEF 5

Life is difficult for this enemy.

A turn was used. Before the Froggit even starts its turn Toriel sidles into the darkness. She looks at the Froggit with a pinched look on her face. The Froggit looks ashamed and hops away, the FIGHT ending.

You're told you won and that you've gained 0 EXP and 0 gold. The darkness disappears.

Toriel is staring after the Froggit. You tug her sleeve. She looks down at you and her face softens. She pats your head. Then you both proceed. A large plaque hangs on the wall. On the way past, you read it.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." You figure the path has something to do with it.

You come into the room. The room's floor is filled with sharp looking spikes. Toriel has stopped next to it. She looks worriedly at the spikes. She then looks at you. Back to the spikes. Then she looks down at you and seems to come to a decision. "This is the puzzle, but..." she once again looks at the spikes. "I believe it would be best if I helped out this one time." She holds out her hand.

What do you do?

⇒ Take her hand

You take Toriel's hand. She smiles and leads you to the spikes. You trust her. She leads you out onto the spikes and as her feet approach, the spikes retract into the floor beneath. You follow her on an elaborate path through the room. The other side is reached.

Toriel lets go of your hand. She looks hesitant. "Perhaps puzzles are too dangerous for you for now…" she walks into the next room.

What do you do?

⇒ Follow Toriel

The next room is darker than the others. It seems to be longer as well and you cannot see the end for the darkness. Toriel waits for you.

She seems almost sad. "You have done incredibly well, my child. I have a request of you." You notice that she said "my" child and is filled with warmth. You smile at her. She seems even more down.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." She then hurries into the dark, leaving you alone. Everything seems bleaker.

What do you do?

⇒ Go through room

You cautiously move into the dark. Your steps echo.

Something tells you everything is fine. You are still uncomfortable. You don't understand what is going on. You're in an underground place with creatures you somehow recognize, yet don't recognize. There's the possibility of getting hurt. And the whole "no memory" thing is also adding to the tension. You stop. You look behind you. There's nothing but darkness. You can't see the door you entered through anymore.

You hug yourself. A shiver you didn't notice, stops. You feel better. You feel somehow thankful and begin walking again.

You begin to be able to see the end of the room. A pillar stands to the left. The sight of it makes you feel good. As soon as you pass it Toriel steps out from behind it. You are happy to see her.

"Hello, my child." She greets you. "As you can see, I did not actually leave you. I was behind this the whole time." She steps closer. "Thank you for trusting me." She looks incredibly soft. You smile at her. She smiles back.

"I had you do this for a reason." She explains. "It was to test your independence." She looks to the side. "I have business I must attend to and therefore I must leave you alone for a while."

She looks at you again. "Please remain here. It is dangerous to go by yourself." She has a stern look on her face. Then she looks as if she has an idea. "I know, I will give you a cell phone, that way if you need anything you can just call." She takes out a telephone and hands it to you. It is a lot bigger than you'd have thought it would be. "Be good." She tells you and leaves.

What do you do?

⇒ Call Toriel

You examine the giant phone. You choose the option to CALL. The only option now is TORIEL. You press it. The phone starts making dial noises. Then a click is heard.

"Hello, my child." You smile at hearing Toriel's voice through the phone. "Was there something you wanted?" you ponder a moment, seeing as you didn't have a plan. Then you tell her you wanted to say hello. You can hear her smiling as she answers. "Well then "hello", my child." You giggle into the receiver. "Then if that was all?" you give her an affirmative. You both hang up.

What do you do?

⇒ Call Toriel

You shrug and make the phone call Toriel once more. "My child?" she questions. You hum into the receiver. Then you say you just wanted to say hello again. She laughs and tells you "hello" again. You both hang up.

What do you do?

⇒ Call Toriel

You dial up Toriel. "Once again "hello", my child" she tells you, sounding amused. You ask her about herself. "Me?" she questions confusedly, "well there's not much to tell, I am just a silly old lady…" she says self depreciatingly. You tell her you think she is great. She sounds flattered. You both hang up.

What do you do?

⇒ Call Toriel

You call Toriel again. She answers. You're glad she doesn't sound annoyed. Then you ask her if it would be alright if you called her "mom". She goes quiet on the other side. You don't know why you said that. You bite your lip. You're ready to apologize and take it back when you hear her inhale on the other end.

"Of course" she says, sounding choked up. "Of course you can call me "mother" if you want to, my child" You are so very happy. You haven't ruined anything and now Toriel is your mother.

You thank her in a quiet voice. You both stay on the phone for a while. Then you both hang up.

What do you do?

⇒ Call Toriel

You stare into the wall deadpan. You refuse. You don't want to be a bother. You look around you. There is only a pillar in the room. You look behind it. There isn't anything. You don't know what you expected. Then you march into the center of the path and sit down, giant phone in your arms. You look down on it. You don't look forward to walking around with it.

What do you do?

⇒ Call Toriel

What's that? Nothing? Yeah that's what you figured.

What do you do?

⇒ Put away phone

You stare at the phone for a moment. Put it away? How? You put it away. The phone is gone. You look around. The phone really is gone. You don't understand anything.

You pat yourself down. No phone. You look at your hands.

What do you do?

⇒ Get up

You get to your feet. You brush off anything left from sitting on the floor.

What do you do?

⇒ Leave room

You look to the exit of the room. Toriel said to stay here. But… you decide you're curious. You use the exit and leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter we get a little further into the ruins.

* * *

Writing the fights takes energy so I'll be trying to not go into them. As always the story is primarily on AO3.

The room you enter is bright. Red leaves are laid in neat piles. A Froggit stands to your left. Next to the Froggit is a doorway. Directly across from you is another yellow star. The path continues down to your left.

What do you do?

⇒ SAVE

You walk over to the yellow star. The leaves crinkle when you step on them.

As you reach your hand into the warmth you feel DETERMINED. A loud ringing noise then startles you. Your phone is ringing!

You pat yourself down. The phone is still nowhere.

What do you do?

⇒ Answer the phone

You answer the phone. Staring at it you almost miss the voice on the other side.

"My child? This is Toriel." You tell her hello. "You have not left the room, have you? The puzzles ahead are dangerous." You glance guiltily around and then tell her you haven't.

"That is good." She says, "I hope you are not too lonely. Be good, my child." You both hang up. You feel even more guilty.

You put away the phone once again. The novelty hasn't worn off, so you pat yourself down again.

What do you do?

⇒ Go into nearby room

You approach the room, watching the nearby Froggit wearily. But somehow you get the feeling that it won't attack you. So instead of going into the room you approach the Froggit. The Froggit seems to greet you.

"Ribbit ribbit." The frog says. Somehow you get that to mean "Excuse me human." The Froggit continues.

"(I have some advice for you.)" You nod to tell it to continue. "(It's about battling monsters.)"

You feel like you need advice. Something tells you, you don't. You listen to the frog anyway.

"(If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until they are nearly beaten, they might not want to fight you anymore.)" the Froggit tells you looking hopeful. "(Then… if they don't want to fight you, please human, use some MERCY.)" The Froggit finishes. You give it a nod and it hops away looking happier.

You now continue into the room.

The room is very small. Near the sides is water. The only thing in the room is a pedestal in the middle of it. On top of the pedestal is a bowl filled with something.

You step over to the bowl. There's a note.

"Take one" it says. It seems to be candy.

What do you do?

⇒ Take one

You reach in and take a piece of candy. You roll it between your fingers. Then you stuff it in your pocket, very consciously not "putting it away". You pat your pocket with satisfaction, feeling the candy there.

⇒ Take one

You frown, looking the bowl over. The note said one and you've already got one. You glance around and then shrug, reaching over and taking another piece of candy. As you're stuffing it in your pocket with your other piece, you feel… bad.

⇒ Take one

You roll the two pieces in your pocket. Then you quickly step away from the pedestal and hurry out of the room. You leave the bowl and the rest of the candy.

In the room you reenter you see the star once again. You go touch it to make yourself feel better. Then you spend a moment listening to the crinkling noise the leaves makes as you step on them.

You hear a different noise behind you.

You turn to see a small flying moth monster? It looks sad.

You get pulled into an encounter.

You carefully look over your options. If you ACT you can either console it or terrorize it.

You decide to CHECK as always.

WHIMSUN – ATK 5 DEF 0

This monster is too sensitive to fight…

Your turn used you wait for Whimsun to attack. Whimsun… seems to give you less room to move on.

It is your turn again. You got worked up for nothing…

⇒ Spare

You haven't ACT'ed yet, but you still decide to spare Whimsun. You have a sort of feeling that if you did a special combination of ACT's, Whimsun would drop GOLD, but you are also sort of aware of it involving being mean to Whimsun.

You pick SPARE.

You won!

You gain nothing.

You stare after Whimsun for moment. Then you shake your head.

What do you do?

⇒ Continue through Ruins

You start walking. The next area looks empty. Something tells you to be wary of the floor.

You examine the floor, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. The wall to the left of you has two big holes in it. They look deliberate, but they also seem a tad… small. You could probably squeeze through if you tried. The problem is though, that they're sat high up in the wall.

You walk over to the closest hole. If you stretch up your arms you can hold the edge of the hole. It means there is no way you can use them. You side-eye the floor between the holes. Then you shrug and walk over it.

The first step nothing happens. When your foot comes for its second step down unto the floor, it starts crumbling. You reach for the other side as you fall, but you are too late. The fall isn't all that long.

You hit a pile of leaves and lie there dazed for a moment.

You sit up and take stock of your body. As the fall wasn't very far, you are unhurt. Your breath knocked out of you, but unhurt.

You are in a small room. Two chutes are next to you. When you look up you can see the hole where you fell in.

You almost feel a déjà vu. You get up.

What do you do?

⇒ Use right chute

You use the right chute and climb up. You squeeze out on the other end and are now back in the room above, this time on the other side of the room.

You can see the hole where you fell through to below. You back away from it, not especially wanting to fall back down.

Then you continue on.

The next room you enter has the exit blocked by spikes. On the ground in front of you is a rock and a pace in front of the rock is a white square. On the wall to the left hangs a plaque.

You go to read the plaque, as you expect to be told to just finish the puzzle. You pause a moment. Told by whom, you ask yourself, but you gain no answers.

"Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them." You nod. You'll just need to push the rock.

What do you do?

⇒ Solve puzzle

You turn to solve the puzzle. Behind you is a weird monster. Your eyes widen. The monster makes slime noises.

Moldsmal blocks the way!

What do you do?

⇒ ACT

You press ACT, getting the options to CHECK, IMITATE and FLIRT. You press CHECK.

Moldsmals STATS appear.

MOLDSMAL – ATK 6 DEF 0

Stereotypical: Curvaceously attractive, but no brains...

Your turn is used. Moldsmal burbles and pellets appear. They go for you in zigzag patterns.

What do you do?

⇒ Dodge

You move around to dodge the pellets.

What do you do?

⇒ FLIRT

You usually choose the ACT yourself, but something tells you this way is better. You choose FLIRT.

You wiggle your hips. Moldsmal wiggles back. What a meaningful conversation!

You grin a little.

Moldsmal attacks you again, this time you dodge automatically.

⇒ SPARE

You press to spare Moldsmal.

You won!

You get 0 EXP and 1 gold.

You pat yourself down, but all you have is candy in your pocket. You shrug. You will figure it out when you need the gold.

You walk over to the rock. You survey the area. Between the rock and the white square are drag marks. You suppose you could have easily solved the puzzle without reading the plaque, but you decide to keep reading all you can.

You push the rock. When it fits over the white square the spikes go down.

You walk over them and into the next room.


End file.
